


Untitled Fakeout Makeout Ficlet

by siegeofangels



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fakeout Makeout, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-03-07
Updated: 2008-03-07
Packaged: 2017-10-18 13:59:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siegeofangels/pseuds/siegeofangels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Originally posted <a href="http://siegeofangels.livejournal.com/383539.html?thread=1005363#t1005363">on LiveJournal</a>.</p></blockquote>





	Untitled Fakeout Makeout Ficlet

The sacred cove is full of flowers: a shower of pink petals flutters down every time the breeze blows, landing in Rodney's hair and shoulders and occasionally on his nose, and Rodney shakes his head absentmindedly every so often as he taps his tablet, frowning at the readings it's showing him.

They're not supposed to be here; the Nel have made it quite clear that Rodney is not to take any readings of the energy signature emanating from the grove in which their goddess resides ("It's possible they're worshipping a solar-powered street lamp," Rodney murmured). So John is keeping watch while Rodney does his thing.

And maybe he got distracted by all of the blossoms, and maybe the Nel vestal virgins were just that quiet, but all of a sudden John sees a flash of pink--the swish of fabric instead of the drift of petals--and realizes that they're about to be discovered.

"Rodney," he hisses, and Rodney barely has time to look up, his eyes wide, and John grabs him and pulls him close, squashing the tablet between their bodies to sorta mostly hide it, and he slides one hand around the back of Rodney's neck and kisses him.

Rodney makes a kind of squeak of surprise, but gets with the program pretty quickly, clutching his tablet closely (ow, John thinks, elbow!) and pulling John closer with his other hand while he kisses back with the kind of intensity, John thinks vaguely, that you might expect from someone stealing a moment in the sacred grove of the cherry-blossom street lights.

There's a noise from behind him, and John breaks away to turn his head: the vestal virgins are giggling and ducking away, and John thinks, okay, good, fooled them, now let's get out of here, but Rodney's hand is reaching up to brush petals out of John's hair, and cupping his jaw, and maybe--well. Maybe they ought to stay a little while longer. Just for the look of things.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted [on LiveJournal](http://siegeofangels.livejournal.com/383539.html?thread=1005363#t1005363).


End file.
